


Conclusions (Takashi Kawamura)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Yo, old man!” you called as you entered the Kawamura’s Sushi Restaurant.He chuckled from behind the counter, “Hello, Y/N. Taka’s upstairs.”“Thank ya.” you grinned, going up the stairs and into Taka’s room. He was lying on his side on the floor, asleep. You knelt down and shook him, receiving no response. You shook him harder, pushing him onto his back and, still, no response.
Relationships: Kawamura Takashi/Reader
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Conclusions (Takashi Kawamura)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Comedy, Romance, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,686 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kawamura ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



_I’m really tempted not to post this because it had to be HIGHLY edited and still feels like trash… it’s one of my older pieces, so it kinda reflects my lack of skill back then. I did my best to make it decent, though._

* * *

“Yo, old man!” you called as you entered the Kawamura’s Sushi Restaurant.

He chuckled from behind the counter, “Hello, Y/N. Taka’s upstairs.”

“Thank ya.” you grinned, going up the stairs and into Taka’s room. He was lying on his side on the floor, asleep. You knelt down and shook him, receiving no response. You shook him harder, pushing him onto his back and, still, no response.

“Taka,” you flicked his cheek.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled, quietly.

You stared at him for a few minutes until an evil thought popped into your head. You leaned over the sleeping boy and pressed your lips to his. His lips moved lazily against yours. After a few minutes, you pulled back with a scowl. “How the hell is he still asleep?”

“I love you, Y/N…” he muttered softly in his sleep, voice so low that you barely picked it up.

Sighing, you stood up in defeat, leaving the room. Takashi’s father looked at you in question.

“He looked so peaceful, didn’t wanna wake ’em.”

His father nodded in understanding, “I’ll let him know you stopped by, okay?”

“Sure, thanks.” you smiled and left the shop, heading back to the Fuji household.

* * *

Takashi opened his eyes, blinking up to the ceiling. Sitting up, he noticed his lips tingling slightly. He shook it off and headed downstairs.

“Ah, Taka!” his dad grinned, stopping his work to look at him. “Y/N was here earlier. Said she didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh, ok,” He thanked his dad before going back upstairs to his bedroom. He searched for his cellphone, finding it peeking out from under his pillow. He plopped onto the dead as he dialed your number.

You were relaxing on Fuji’s bed when his call came through. “Yellow?” you answered.

“Hey, Y/N…”

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” you grinned, pulling yourself up to lean back against the wall. “What’s up?”

“Er, well, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Alright, ask away.”

“Did I… Did I say _anything_ in my sleep?” he paused. “Please tell me if I did,”

You hummed. “Do you want the truth or a carefully crafted lie?”

“Truth, please.”

“You said that you loved me.”

“D-Did I?” he stuttered.

“Yup,” you responded, popping the p.

“L-Look, I uh, I gotta go. Bye,” he slammed the phone shut.

You frowned, meeting Fuji’s curious gaze.

Takashi loved you deeply, but he didn’t know how you felt and he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with you. He didn’t know what to do.

* * *

“Where have you two been?” Oishi asked you as you and Fuji entered the tennis courts the next afternoon.

The two of you exchanged a look before you answered, “Well, our wonderful brothers called us this morning saying that they had an emergency.”

Fuji nodded, “Turns out, they were out of money for pizza.”

“They knew we wouldn’t come if they called asking for pizza money. And, for some reason, thought we would if they told us it was an emergency.”

See, your young brother and Fuji’s younger brother attended St Rudolph together. They were in the same class and both enjoyed the same things – they were best friends so, naturally, you and Fuji got along well and spent a lot of time together.

“Oh, I see.” Oishi sweatdropped.

“I’m gonna go get a soda, you want anyth – ” Your words were cut off when you reached into your pocket, unable to find your wallet. You glanced at Fuji, “Check your pockets.”

He did as you told him and frowned. “My wallet is gone.”

You nodded, “Mine is, too. Fuji, we have some brothers to murder.”

The pair of you turned around and began walking away from the courts.

“Wait, where are you going?” Oishi called out.

“We’re going to be committing two counts of murder.” Fuji grinned, holding two fingers up so that Oishi could see them.

“Stay out of trouble!” Oishi called out.

Eiji rushed after you and wrapped his arms around your neck, “Can I come? _Please~_?”

“Sure,” you murmured absentmindedly, thinking of ways to murder your younger brother. Honestly, what kind of brother steals his sibling’s wallet for pizza?

You arrived at Yuuta’s dorm room and you knocked on the door. As soon as your brother appeared, you reached your foot up and slammed it into his face, knocking him back into the room. Yuuta sprung up from his seat on the floor and dashed for the window, but Fuji caught him with ease. You found some rope and tied both boys together, grabbing your wallets in the process. Eiji stood by the door watching in amusement and trying to contain his laughter.

“You’re so mean!” Kiyosumi pouted at you, kicking your foot as you walked by. His face was red in an imprint of your shoe.

You scoffed, “You stole my wallet, idiot. You’re lucky this is all you get.”

You were content to leave them like that, but Fuji was more sympathetic and convinced you to let them go. The two of you left without a murder on your record.

* * *

As the three of you reached the Seigaku courts, Eiji took your hand in his own. “I’m jealous of Kiyo-chan~ I really wish you were _my_ sister.” He grinned, rubbing his cheek against yours.

“We can trade. Your sister can have my brother, and I’ll have you.” you smiled, rubbing his head.

“Yeah!” He wrapped his arms around your neck. “I love you, Y/N!”

“I love you too, Kiku.”

You noticed Taka hastily leaving the courts, leaving his things behind. Your brow furrowed in worry. You asked the other members about it, but none of them knew what was wrong with him.

You packed up his tennis bag and secured it on your shoulder before heading after him. His dad glanced up at you when you entered, his face set in a frown.

“I’m glad you’re here, Y/N. Maybe you can find out what’s wrong with Taka. He came home and went straight to his room!”

You hummed thoughtfully, walking up the stairs and into Taka’s room. He was lying in his bed, the covers completely covering him. “Taka?” You set his bag near the door before taking a seat on the side of his bed, pulling the covers away from his head. He was on his side, shirtless, with his eyes closed tightly.

“Go away,” he mumbled.

“What’s wrong with you?” you placed your hand on his arm softly, making him open his brown eyes to look up at you.

His eyes were full of pain. “You’re what’s wrong!”

“Me?” you asked in surprise. “What’d I do?”

He sat up, eyes closed and fists clenching around the sheets. “I can’t take it anymore,”

“Take what?” you frowned. “What in the world is up with you?”

He shook his head and grabbed your arm, throwing you onto the bed and hovering over you, his hands on either side of your head. “I’m in love with you!”

You didn’t say anything because you had already known about his feelings. You didn’t know he was struggling so much with them, though.

His eyes softened, a sad expression on his face. “I’m in love with you. I always have been! And then… then I heard you and Eiji talking. He said he loved you and… and you said it back!” his fists clenched on either side of your head.

“Idiot~ Eiji said that in a brotherly way.”

“B-Brotherly?”

you nodded, grinning. “There’s nothing between me and Eiji. I promise you.”

“O-Oh.” his face turned red as he sat back on your stomach, rubbing the back of his neck.

You sat up and grabbed his neck, pulling his lips down to meet your own. He didn’t respond at first, being too shocked to realize what happened. When he got over it, however, he kissed back, putting his hand on the side of your neck to deepen the kiss.

You pulled back, grinning. “I love you, too, Takashi~”

He blinked in surprise, eyes watering as he smiled brightly.

The moment was ruined when Taka’s stomach started to growl. He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly and you chuckled, pushing him off of you. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and slipped it on before grabbing his hand and tugging you downstairs.

“Ah, feeling better, Taka?” his dad asked, smiling at the two of you.

“Hungry, but yeah.”

“I’ll make you something. Y/N, are you hungry?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks though.” Your phone vibrated and you pulled it from your pocket, glancing at the caller ID. _Eiji Kikumaru calling._

“Yellow?”

“Where are you!?”

You held the phone away from your ear. “You don’t have to yell. I’m right here.”

“Where is _here_?”

“I came to check on Taka.”

“Oh. How is he?”

“Better now.” you smiled, glancing at the brown-haired boy currently enjoying some sushi. He glanced at you, setting his chopsticks down and motioning towards the phone.

“May I?”

“Sure,” you handed him the phone and watched as he stepped outside.

“Hey, Eiji,” Taka spoke softly, feeling guilty.

“Oh, hey Taka! Feeling better?”

“Yeah. I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“I was really mad at you. I heard you telling Y/N that you loved her and then her saying it back… I kinda lost it.”

“Idiot Taka! You know I’d never do that to you! I know how much you love her.”

He smiled sheepishly. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“No problem. So, did ya tell her?”

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to. It just kinda slipped out.”

“Well, I’ll let ya get back to her, then!” The line went dead and, feeling light-hearted, he headed back inside, taking the seat next to you. You smiled, grasping his hand in yours.

His dad noticed and grinned. “Ah, so you finally told her, eh? I bet you two are gonna end up married someday.”

“Dad!”

He laughed loudly before heading over to greet the customer that just entered.

“Sorry,” Taka muttered, feeling his cheeks burning.

“No biggie,” you chuckled, gently tapping your fingernails on the counter. “I wouldn’t be opposed to marriage, though~”

“E-Eh?!”

* * *


End file.
